Paraíso Perdido
by Leona Dark
Summary: Cada mil años inicia la disputa por el Paraíso, cada mil años renace para buscar a su amado y detener la guerra, cada mil años toma un nuevo cuerpo. ¿Dama Reyna, cómo piensas salvar el destino del Paraíso, cómo un niño de 18 años? .:Fantasía:. .:YukixShu:


De nuevo gracias a la FIUAEM por dejarme colgar este nuevo fanfic desde sus instalaciones (cuando debería estar estudiando para cálculo, jeje) Así que, ¡Démosle un aplauso a La Fac de Ingeniería!

**†** **Título: **Paraíso Perdido

**†** **Género: **Yaoi, AU, Fantasía.

**†** **Disclaimer:** **Maki **Murakami ® 1995. Paraíso Perdido ® José Alverti.

**†** Notas: ¿Qué onda? Aquí reportándome con otro fanfic, esta vez de mi anime favorito. La verdad no es muy nuevo que digamos ya que fue de los primeros que escribí cuando me inicié en el Yaoi (como en Noviembre de 2006) y después de revisar lo que se salvó de mi computadora (me la formatearon… malditos virus…) me encontré con esto guardado en mi USB, solo tuve que revisarle la ortografía, aumentar un poco y YA. Ahora, se los dejo para ver que opinan y pues, se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo.

Por cierto, haber si se dan una vuelta por otra historia mía; "**F**rancés **L**imón" mi primer fic de Digimón que subí hace un par de días, lo podrán encontrar en esta misma página o con un 'clic' en mi nombre.

¡¡Disfruten el leer como yo el escribir!!

**PARAÍSO PERDIDO  
****Por Dark-chan.**

**†** **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - †**

Capítulo I.

Soñé que un hombre me besaba

**†** **- -**** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - †**

A través de los siglos,  
por la nada del mundo,  
Yo, sin sueño, buscándote.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**D**ice una antigua profecía que cuando se inició la realidad, existía un lugar llamado Paraíso, un hermoso sitio donde el más puro de corazón gobernaría y tendría bajo control a los dos nuevos mundos que se crearon bajo su yugo, los conocidos como el Cielo y el Infierno. El 'Señor del cielo' como era conocido, tenía el control de los mundos que desde un principio no congeniaron y junto con su esposa la 'Dama Reyna' mantenían todo en un orden constante.

Los habitantes del Infierno, mostraron su disgusto al ver que el Señor del cielo prefería su contraparte, y la envidia comenzó a crecer hasta que comenzaron a idear un plan para apoderarse del Paraíso. Un día, un hechicero engañó a la Dama Reyna, la hizo beber un veneno que provocaría su muerte y así, sin la ayuda de su esposa, el Señor del cielo no podría gobernar por más tiempo.

Una vez muerta, el asesinato del Señor del cielo fue más fácil al atacar su vulnerable corazón destrozado por la pérdida de su amada. Y así, al no tener un gobernante del Paraíso, la ambición de los jefes supremos del inframundo, fue más fuerte. Al ver que dentro del plan de los habitantes del Infierno, estaba la posesión del Paraíso, los habitantes del Cielo comenzaron a defender lo que por derecho –según ellos- les pertenecía, desatando una guerra épica por posesión del que sería el destino final del reinado de los dos mundos; por conocer a su nuevo Dios.

Con lo que no contaron fue que la Dama tan poderosa como era, logró asegurar su resurrección para estar al lado de su esposo, sin embargo llegó tarde. Invocó un hechizo que le permitiría regresar cada mil años, tiempo que permanecían dormidos los habitantes de los mundos, para así encontrarse con su esposo y controlar la guerra que desesperadamente iniciaría por el gobierno de tan hermoso lugar. El único fallo de la Dama, fue que no podía controlar la persona en quien resucitaría, al descubrir su plan, los mandos de ambos mundos planeaban eliminar al ser que mantenía sujetos los hilos de todo detrás del Señor del cielo.

Ahora, cada mil años se busca al nuevo elegido, sea hombre o sea mujer, aquel que gobernará sobre el cielo y el infierno, sobre la vida y la muerte, sobre el bien y el mal.

» - - - «  
† - - - - **Y**uki - - - - « - - - - - **P**araíso **P**erdido - - - - - » - - - - **S**hu - - - - **†  
**» - - - «

A pesar de que el viento levemente gélido de las once de la noche le removía el cabello resoplando entre esas hebras juguetonamente desaliñadas, no podía negar que esa fuere una noche extrañamente excepcional y distinta a todas las demás. Sabía y tenía una idea que dentro de las extrañezas siempre hay excepciones, buenas o malas siempre con un mensaje.

El cielo estaba libre de nubes y la luna podía verse en su cuarto menguante, sonriéndole con ese color blancuzco y brillante, aunque sabía que ni siquiera se molestaría en mirarla, seguía en su afán por hacerlo admirarla, las estrellas tintineaban tratando de llamar su atención, pero solo consiguieron un resoplido frustrado de su parte al momento de pasar por debajo de un árbol.

No es que no le importara, simplemente la situación no se lo permitía.

¿Para qué detenerse a admirar el cielo nocturno, cuando no puedes ni siquiera ver por donde caminas, por donde corres?

Quitaba las ramas de los árboles bajos con su mano derecha, mientras la otra la utilizaba para sujetarse el dije que colgaba en su cuello. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía esa situación? Lo que para él habían sido horas de un intento fallido de huida, habían sido dos minutos de desesperada persecución, dos minutos corriendo.

Huía, no había duda que quería hacerle daño, desde que lo vio parado bajo el reloj del parque, desde que pasando junto a él le había seguido con la mirada, desde que comenzó a seguirlo. Su perseguidor llevaba una gabardina negra, un sombrero de media copa, tanto su pantalón como sus zapatos se perdían con el contaste de la noche, no-se detenía en su frenética persecución.

"No puede ser" sé decía a sí mismo el chico, que corría lo más rápido que sus piernas, y su vista le permitían

– Vamos pequeño, no te voy a lastimar, demasiado… te aseguro que te va a gustar.

– ¿Que es lo que quieres? ¿Por que me estás siguiendo?- Gritaba mientras se escondía detrás de un árbol.

– Tu virginidad… mi lindo niño.

– ¿Eres un bastardo, como me conoces? Y como sabes que yo soy…

– ¿Virgen? Jajaja- comenzó a burlarse de su joven presa –Yo lo sé todo; Tu nombre, tu edad, tus deseos… no niegues que te gusta ser perseguido- y en un movimiento casi imperceptible se colocó frente al chico, tomándolo por las muñecas y subiéndolas por enzima de su cabeza –al menos… a mí me gusta ser el que está por atrás.

– Suéltame- le pedía mientras forcejeaba para liberarse, el tipo aprovechó para acercarse a su cara –aléjate, no quiero ver tu horrendo rostro- le decía el pequeño, cerrando los ojos e inclinando su cara hacia la derecha.

– ¡Oh, me haz roto el corazón! Como me dices horrendo cuando no me haz mirado- bien pudo haber escuchado la frase en una risa –apuesto que té dejarías hacer por mí si me miraras a los ojos…- posando su aliento en el cuello del pelirrosa soltó un poco el agarre, para sujetar su rostro y obligarlo a mirarle –mírame, dime que no te gusto, hazlo amor mío, di que no deseas que te tome aquí mismo…

– No, deja… yo no…

– ¡¡SHUICHI!!

En el momento en que casi abría los ojos se escucho un grito que venia de lejos, pero era una voz desconocida, firme y segura, era alguien que le estaba buscando, pero… ¿Quien era? Esa voz tan dulce… llamándole, buscándole… ¿quien?

El tipo lo soltó y se alejo dos pasos hacia atrás, Shuichi temblaba de miedo, pero abrió los ojos, solo para ver que el tipo ya no estaba, sin embargo pudo escuchar su voz.

– Te salvaste mi amor, pero te aseguro de que antes de que pierdas ti virginidad con alguna impura, yo me quedaré con ese gran tesoro que ansío desde hace mucho tiempo, solo recuerda que…

'Hoy amanecimos con 13º grados en la ciudad de Tokio, buenos días gente linda, ya son las 7: 30 en punto, en este regreso a clases el tráfico no se hace esperar, el congestionamiento vehicular lo podemos encontrar en las calles…'

– ¿Qué…? – Shuichi miraba el techo de su habitación desde el piso – ¿Era un sueño?

– 5… 4… 3… 2…

– ¡¡YA SON LAS 7:30!!

– Hum… ya sé había tardado- suspiró su compañero de cuarto desde la cocina donde esperaba a que su amigo despertase.

– ¡¡Hiroshi!! ¿Por que no me despertaste, baka?

– ¿A quien llamas baka, eh idiota? ¡No es mi culpa que no te quieras ni tengas la iniciativa de levantarte temprano!

– Si no haces el intento de despertarme, no entiendo por que te quejas.

– ¡Jah!, ahora resulta que soy tu niñera, ¿de casualidad no quieres que te cambie los pañales? Pequeño parásito.

– ¡Oh! Gracias, me encantaría, por cierto no olvides limpiar hasta el fondo, la última vez parecías un principiante…

– Caro AMO lo que usted diga, le recuerdo que no te limpie bien por lo enano que estás…

– Que dijiste, Nakano?- un tic en su ojo mostraba la furia que tenía –me llamaste… enano- y su semblante cambió a uno entristecido – ¿Enano?

– Mmm… vamos Shuichi, el que midas metro y medio no significa que estés enano- trató de consolarle, pero solo logró un par de lagrimillas en la carita del pelirrosa.

– Pero mido 1. 64- reclamaba sorbiendo lo que le escurría de la nariz.

Hiro solo sonrió y le colocó una mano en el revuelto cabello. Shuichi sonrió y sintió un empujón que casi lo hace caer al piso, Hiro le había hecho a propósito y se dio cuenta que en su discusión habían pasado cinco minutos. Inmediatamente corrió para cambiarse y no salir tarde ¡Ese era el primer día de clases en la Universidad! Y no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde al único lugar que en verdad le había costado trabajo entrar.

Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y seguido de su mejor amigo, tomaron un taxi en dirección a su destino. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso, al igual que el día del examen de admisión, se repetía que debía estar seguro de sí mismo para no cometer alguna tontería de las suyas, algo le decía que ese día iba a ser especial, iba a ser diferente.

» - - - «  
† - - - - **Y**uki - - - - « - - - - - **P**araíso **P**erdido - - - - - » - - - - **S**hu - - - - **†  
**» - - - «

El reloj ya marcaba las 10 de la noche, Shuichi había regresado más tarde de lo esperado puesto que le habían asignado un trabajo que lamentablemente tendría que hacer con uno de los alumnos más reconocidos de la Universidad, y que comparado con él, Shuichi no era más que un chiquillo torpe, inútil y estúpido. A pesar de lo desgraciado que pudo llegar a ser, no evitó que una alegría le invadiera al saberse 'Némesis' de alguien el primer día.

– Qué odioso tío…- replicaba sentándose en el escritorio frente a su cama – ¿Qué se cree el muy idiota al llamarme enano? ¿Qué nadie se da cuenta que mido 1.64?- se cruzaba de brazos recargándose en el respaldo de su silla.

Había sido un día duro, las clases, las actividades extras, los nuevos compañeros. En una de las clases había conocido a un chico que iba a estudiar lo mismo que él; comunicación, lo sorprendente es que a pesar de que el chiquillo parecía ser muy inteligente, tan solo contaba con 16 años, dos años más chico que él. Lo más lamentable del día fue que discutió con el 'más popular' de la escuela, ganándose el título de 'envidioso'.

– ¡¡Bah!!- se decía quitándose la ropa –ya me las pagará el odioso, jajaja conocerá a éste enano que será su peor pesadilla de ahora en adelante, pero mientras encuentro la ocasión- metiéndose en la cama en un solo movimiento –voy… a… dor… mir…

Diciendo esto, el pequeño sé durmió, acurrucándose de lado para caer profundamente dormido, no tardó mucho para que comenzara su concierto de ronquidos y destapándose la pierna descuidadamente, dejar salir un suspiro al entrar al reino de Morfeo.

Dicen que los sueños son deseos del subconsciente, otras personas afirman que son las imágenes mezcladas de todo lo que vimos en el día, sin embargo, hay quienes pensamos que nos muestran el futuro, claro, siempre habrá personas que no creen en estas cosas. Normalmente los seres humanos prefieren ignorar todo lo que no conocen, todo lo que es invisible y hasta cierto punto inexistente, temen a lo desconocido y lo repudian, pero ¿qué no el aire no es visible, y aún así sabemos que existe?

La vida, la muerte, los sueños, el futuro, el pasado… imágenes que existen, que existieron y que existirán, sucesos que están predestinados a suceder y personas que están dispuestos a impedir que lo hagan, un sueño; un simple estado de inconciencia puede mostrar más de lo que nunca imaginamos, más de lo que nunca creímos.

La luz de la calle se filtraba por la ventana de un cuarto lleno de fotos pegadas en la pared, la ropa descuidadamente desperdigada por el piso y un fresco aroma a frutas inundando el recinto, sin duda alguna el cuarto de Shindou era un desastre, pero, muy simpático a la vez, todas sus cosas estaban en desorden mientras que las de Hiro, las tenía en perfecto cuidado. Sin duda, ese es Shuichi, un chico dulce, tierno, ingenuo, escandaloso, miedoso, y sobre todo, creyente del destino…

Aunque… todos sabemos que el destino es tan poderoso, que no importa cuanto luchemos contra él, siempre caeremos rendidos, más si se trata de la atracción del amor, ese magnetismo que nos une unos con otros, haciendo que muchos lo repudiemos y otros lo aceptemos con los brazos abiertos, para todos, para vivos, para muertos y para Shuichi no es la excepción…

**»** - - - - - **»** Sueño de Shuichi **« **- - - - - **«**

El pequeño pelirrosa se encontraba caminando en el parque, se sentía muy inseguro, temeroso, indeciso, no entendía el porque se encontraba de nuevo en aquel lugar, había una ligera brisa en el aire, la cual elevaba el rosado cabello del pequeño, aquel viento relajante lo tranquilizó, y por un momento olvido el temor que sintió cuando reconoció el lugar.

La luna resplandecía en ese hermoso cielo estrellado, lentamente abrió sus ojos amatistas, para poder contemplar las lindas estrellas, las cuales, esta vez agradecían el que finalmente las observara. Entonces decidió caminar un poco, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, no tenía la menor idea del por que estaba de nuevo en aquel sitio.

Después de un rato la brisa se convirtió en un viento agresivo, comenzó a sentir mucho frío, y optó por sentarse en una de las tantas bancas que inundan el parque, hacia tanto frío que abrazó sus rodillas, tratando de generar un poco de calor, y fue cuando escucho una voz, esa voz a la que le temía, la que le quería hacer daño.

– Hola amor mío- fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar, el frío lo tenía muy distante de lo que estaba ocurriendo –sabía que ibas a volver- el tipo se fue acercando, pero Shuichi no hizo nada –es hora- dijo tomando el cabello rosado y tirando hacia arriba, a lo que solo obtuvo un gemido de dolor – ¿Me extrañaste, amor?

"Demonios, por que no me puedo mover" pensaba, mientras trataba de soltar sus manos.

Aquel sujeto no perdió tiempo, y acostó a Shuichi en la banca, el pequeño no quería abrir sus ojos –y en parte no podía-, tenía miedo, ya sabía con creces las intenciones del tipo de la gabardina negra y eso lo aterró aún más. ¿Cómo era posible que con tantas mujeres en el mundo un hombre sea aquel que lo va a "convertir en todo un hombre"? Irónico, quizá.

– Jajaja, ahora sí pequeño, vas a ser mío, y nadie puede ayudarte, estas solo…- en ese momento, haciendo amago de su gran valor, logró abrir un poco sus ojos, solamente para toparse con unos hermosos felinos color miel, Shuichi quedó maravillado con esa mirada, tan cautivadora, tan hermosa, tan fría…

Sus ojos amatistas se abrieron enormemente cuando aquel sujeto lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó, pero no fue un beso tierno, no, fue muy fogoso, sentía la lengua del sujeto delineando sus labios. Shindou casi no podía respirar, pero se sintió más impotente cuando el tipo se colocó sobre él en un movimiento rápido, en verdad era una posición incomoda y que podía esperar, era una simple banca de una parquesucho.

Le soltó la barbilla para enredar sus dedos con el sedoso cabello rosado, disfrutaba de ese contacto, de esas sensaciones que le ocasionaba ese joven de 18 años, y en una arrebato le metió la otra mano bajo la playera, delineando con su dedo la suave piel del pequeño, entonces unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla, lágrimas de impotencia y de frustración.

De repente el cielo se iluminó, como si amaneciera en ese instante un as de luz sobresalió de entre la oscuridad de la noche, el sujeto se giró rápidamente para ver lo que sucedía y que de cierto modo ya esperaba.

–Suéltalo- se escuchó una voz, aquella que lo había salvado la última vez –No te lo voy a repetir, aléjate de él.

– ¡Jah! ¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto?- le retó con una sonrisa burlesca, poniéndose de pie y limpiándose los rastros de saliva con su mano derecha, y una vez hecho, introdujo ambas manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones negros.

Entonces el recién llegado caminó hasta el 'señor oscuro' –como acababa de denominarle Shuichi-. No escuchó más palabras, solo el susurro del viento enfriando aún más su cuerpo y congelando sus mejillas por culpa de las lágrimas, esas lágrimas saladas que resbalaban delicadamente por su rostro. Lo único tranquilizante fue que estaba seguro y podía afirmar, es que pudo distinguir unas alas, sí, como de un ángel.

¿Acaso sería aquel ángel guardián de Shuichi, el que lo iba a salvar de ese sujeto?

– Sí te vuelves a acercar a Shuichi…- el pequeño aún no-se atrevía a mirar, el sentimiento de ser casi violado lo tenía conmocionado – ¡Te mato!- y con esto el 'señor oscuro' dio un paso para atrás que bien pudo haberse confundido con un brinco, y se burló del recién llegado.

– ¡Jah!, ¿Tú matarme a mí? No me hagas reír- soltó en lo que parecía una carcajada –Sabes que no puedes porque no eres capaz, no soy de este mundo, no soy humano, y tú tampoco. Pero, solo por que eres tan amable al pedírmelo, me voy a retirar- entonces se acerco a Shuichi, le acarició el cabello y le susurró –No te escaparás tan fácilmente amor- se fue incorporando lentamente y antes de desaparecer le dijo al pelirrosa: –Espérame amor, pronto estaré con tigo, ansío el día en que seas totalmente mío y nada ni nadie podrá separarnos- dicho esto el sujeto desapareció con el viento gélido de la noche.

El salvador de Shuichi se acercó rápidamente a este, el cual se llevó sus manos a la cara limpiándose los surcos de lágrimas ¿Por qué se empeñaba en decirle todas esas cosas? Se sentía inútil y cobarde, tanto que no quería ver al hombre que lo defendió, sé sentía tan impotente, por no hacer nada cuando el tipo se le acercó, por dejar que lo recostase y lo peor de todo que lo besara teniendo unos hermosos ojos.

– No llores Shuichi, shhh, ya pasó todo…- el hombre lo sentó y lo abrazó tiernamente.

Pudo sentir el frío en el cuerpo del pequeño, estaba helado, así que se quitó su chaqueta y lo cubrió con ella, sé hincó frente a él, con su mano limpió esas lágrimas que se le escapaban de aquellas hermosas orbes amatistas, y lo volvió a abrazar. Esta vez muy protectoramente, como sí se le fuera el alma en ello, Shuichi abrió sus ojos al sentir tanta calidez, y correspondió el abrazo. No podía creer que estaba abrazado a un hombre, del cual ni siquiera le había visto la cara, pero que lo había salvado, de nuevo.

Era algo curioso… sé sintió tan bien con ese abrazo, tan cálido, tan protector, tan… lleno de ¿Amor? En ese instante algo le oprimía el corazón y se sintió mareado con un pequeño dolor de cabeza..

– Yo te cuidaré, ya no volverás a sufrir, lo juro por el amor que siento por ti- dicho esto Shuichi se separó rápidamente, pero no pudo ver su rostro, ya que una luz lo segó.

– Espera… ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?- fue lo único de pudo salir de sus labios después de la impresión.

– No importa, no te lo puedo decir… aún no es momento- entonces Shuichi pudo ver como unas alas sé abrían de par en par, y no quiso esperar, tomo al hombre de la camisa y lo atrajo hasta él.

El ángel se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Shuichi, ya que este le depositó un suave beso que él le correspondió dulcemente dejándose llevar por ese sentimiento que desde hacía _mucho tiempo_ le ataba al joven de cabellera rosa. Acariciando esa piel tan suave de su rostro mientras que Shuichi colocaba la suya en el cabello dorado de su ángel, se intensificó un poco más la unión y cuando se separaron seguía sin poder verlo a la cara, pero pudo escuchar algo.

– Por ahora no puedes saber como me llamo, todavía no, solo te puedo decir… que no todo lo que cae del cielo es nieve...

Y con estas palabras el ángel desapareció, dejando a un pequeño confundido, pero sorpresivamente ya no tenía frío, se quedó con la chaqueta del ángel. Se abrazó a sí mismo, con una sonrisa tonta, aspirando el perfume que aun conservaba, era tan… raro lo que le acababa de suceder. Por más que trataba de asimilarlo no podía creer que osó besar a un ángel, no era para menos, nunca se puso a pensar si esos seres celestiales pudieran existir, pero ahora… ya lo había comprobado, se sonrojó al recordar ese contacto.

¿Qué era lo que sentía arderle en el pecho?

¿Se habría enamorado de un ser prohibido?

¿Acaso era posible que con el simple hecho de hablarle en un tono dulce y cariñoso, él pudiera enamorarse?

¿El amor nace de un gesto amable?

Esto era lo que pensaba al recordar el beso que le dio, al tiempo que se ruborizaba, llevó su mano a su rostro y rozando levemente sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, "eso fue muy atrevido", pero que más podía hacer, en ese instante no pudo pensar en otra cosa mejor para agradecerle.

Mirando la luna, se quedó pensando en las últimas palabras que le dijo, y sé sintió un poco mareado de nueva cuanta el dolor de cabeza y esas imágenes entremezcladas regresaban. Entonces se dejo caer en la banca, todo le daba vueltas, así que sé recostó, olvidando el dolor, dejando de lado los besos, olvidando esos ojos, pero lo que tenia en mente y no podía borrar era esa frase: _"No todo lo que cae del cielo es nieve"._

¿Qué quiso decir su ángel con eso? No la comprendía, con esto en mente comenzó a sentir sueño, sé volvió a abrazar a la prenda de su salvador, su ángel… su amor y cerró los ojos, repitiendo esa frase, se fue quedando dormido. Cerrando sus amatistas la sonrisita tonta regresaba y se permitió sonrojarse de nuevo, estaba lleno de felicidad, su corazón estaba tan feliz, tan emocionado, tan enamorado, que no le importó dormir en ese lugar, por último volvió a repetir lo que le dijo, como si con ese hecho lo escuchase de nuevo.

_No es nieve… no… es… nieve… _

_Yu… _

… _ki…_

**Continuará…  
****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »**

Etto… creo que no quedó tan cortito como creí. Y ahora que lo vuelvo a leer, no está tan mal para haberlo escrito una principiante (no soy la gran escritora, pero ya tengo uno que otro fic presumible) Y ya recuerdo más o menos de qué trata jojo lo único que le agregué fue la leyenda de la Dama Reyna y el Señor del cielo, además supongo que todas saben lo que significa Yuki ¿Verdad? Sé que dejé un hueco a mitad del fic, pero todo está pensado y en el siguiente capítulo verán que sucedió en ese primer día de clases.

Y bien ¿Qué dicen? ¿Pueden darle una oportunidad? No importa sí nadie me lee, de todos modos no tengo tiempo para actualizar y quizá sí veo un par de comentarios me apure (entre derivadas y límites no puedo concentrarme) y eso sumado a que ahora duermo en el piso con mi hermana y ando más tensa que una cuerda de violín, como que la inspiración me pide unas vacaciones y yo necesito un buen masaje. Ojala les haya agradado este tipo de 'epílogo' y no se guarden sus críticas, buenas o malas; bien recibidas. Se aceptan reviews… correos… dinero. Dudas, quejas, sugerencias y/o amenazas: leonadark148 (arroba) gmail (punto) com.

† In nomine, Diabulus et. Bellial, Satán, Lucifer, Astaroth et Yavhe** †**

**L**eona **D**ark  
**233****5-270908**


End file.
